eurovision scenes
by Miss Loki Herondale
Summary: storys written using eurovision songs


**Scene One (We Could Be The Same** **–** **maNga Turkey 2010):**

Rose looked around the great hall, she really felt uncomfortable at big parties like this, unless Merlin or Lorica was with her and of course none of them were. Lorica was off with Arthur and she couldn't see Merlin anywhere.

Gulping, Rose walked up to another group of servants, she had to ask someone where Merlin was and she couldn't exactly ask Arthur, he was busy with Lorica.

"Excuse me, do you know where Merlin is?" she asked

"Probably off with Kate or something" one of the servants smirked

"Oh Anna, I didn't see you there" Rose sighed "You're so fake I thought you were one of the court jesters"

"That's a pretty poor comeback for someone who's man is off with another woman" Anna laughed

"And that's a pretty poor comeback for someone who looks like she's been trampled on by a horse" Rose shrugged

"Rose I don't know how you dare talk to us, you're an outcast" Anna glared

"An outcast who's higher up on the social ladder than you because of having a better job than you and who also has an amazing fiancé" Rose smiled "Oh how I wish I wasn't an outcast" she gasped sarcastically "Jealousy isn't pretty sweetheart"

"You really shouldn't push it Darrell" Anna warned

"Neither should you" Rose stated "After all I've heard all your conversations about Arthur and Lorica, I wonder what would happen if they found out?"

"You wouldn't" Anna frowned

"Oh but I would" Rose grinned

Just then, Merlin walked into the room and looked around for Rose.

When he spotted her arguing with Anna, he sighed and ran over to them.

"If you do that I'll..." Anna started

"You'll what?" Rose asked, smirking

"Ah Rose, there you are" Merlin smiled, walking inbetween the two girls

"Merlin" Rose nodded

"If you would excuse us ladies" Merlin stated, turning to the other servants "I have some business to attend to" he winked at Rose

Anna glared at them as Merlin led Rose away by the hand.

"What was all that about?" he asked

"Oh it doesn't matter" Rose shrugged "I'm glad you're here"

Merlin smiled and pulled Rose close to him.

"You could be the one in my dreams" he grinned

"Aren't I already?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow

"Well yeah but oh you know what I mean" Merlin laughed

Rose glanced back at the other servants and sighed, shaking her head.

"Forget about them, I can love you more than they hate" Merlin beamed

Rose smiled as Merlin leant down to her.

"For just one night, we could be the same" he whispered in her ear

"No matter what they say?" Rose smirked

"No matter what they say" Merlin nodded

Rose reached up and kissed Merlin passionately.

As Merlin led Rose out of the hall, Anna sighed with frustration.

 **Scene Two (Fairytale** **–** **Alexander Rybak Norway 2009):**

Merlin laid on the ground staring up at the night sky, it was five years since he had first left Ealdor to go to Camelot but now he was back visiting his family and friends.

He looked around to make sure everyone was asleep and then lifted his hand to the sky, whispering a spell under his breath.

As his eyes flashed gold an image started to form in the stars, an image of a girl.

"Merlin what are you doing?" Will asked

Merlin's eyes widened and he quickly turned to face his friend, the image in the stars disappearing.

"Nothing" he shrugged,

"You were doing magic again weren't you?" Will sighed, sitting up

"...Maybe" Merlin mumbled

"You know, I'm surprised you haven't been killed yet" Will laughed

"Thanks" Merlin scoffed, rolling his eyes as he sat up too

"Ok, what's wrong?" Will questioned

"Nothing" Merlin sighed "It's nothing"

"Oh come on Merlin, just tell me" Will stated

"Ok" Merlin gulped "Years ago, when I was younger...well when I first moved to Camelot in fact..." he started, Will urging him to continue with his eyes "I kind of liked a girl I knew"

"Oh yeah?" Will smirked

"Yeah" Merlin nodded "She was mine, we were sweethearts" he smiled sadly

"Ah I see" Will chuckled "What did you get up to then?"

"That's not the point Will" Merlin stated

"Well what is then?" Will retorted

"Every day we started fighting" Merlin sighed "But every night we fell in love"

Will leant forward as he listened to Merlin intently.

"I guess I didn't know what I was doing" Merlin continued "Because suddenly it fell apart"

"Oh" Will gasped, nodding "Now I understand, you miss her"

"Very much so" Merlin replied "But nowadays I can not find her and I've tried so hard but when I do, we'll get a brand new start"

"Ever the optimist" Will laughed

Merlin ignored Will's comment and carried on.

"She's a fairytale and I will have my happy ever after with her, I have to" Merlin stated

"What was her name?" Will questioned

"Her name? Her name was Rose" Merlin muttered, feeling her name linger on his lips as he glanced up towards the stars "And I will find her again"


End file.
